dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Mewtwo
intro the legend of Zelda vs Pokémon , two evil beasts from different universes go face to face! pre-fight mewtwo teleports in Hyrule castle , a lynel then attacks mewtwo , mewtwo uses psychic and then finshes off the lynel with a shadow ball , Ganondorf gets up from his throne and confronts mewtwo , ganondorf tells mewtwo to leave his castle or he will pay the conquences , mewtwo refuses and challenges Ganon to a fight ,ganondorf accepts fight Announcer: Here We Go!! ganondorf rushes at mewtwo , mewtwo uses psychic on ganondorf , sending him flying into a wall , Ganon gets up and slashes mewtwo with his blade , mewtwo gets up and uses shadow ball , Ganon summons a huge bolt from the sky , electrocuting mewtwo , mewtwo uses aura sphere , ganondorf takes out his duel blades and starts slashing mewtwo , mewtwo uses protect , mewtwo then uses ice beam and freezes Ganon , mewtwo Then uses psychic and smashes the frozen Ganon in the wall , mewtwo then uses fire blast on Ganon , unfreezing him , Ganon takes out the sword of six sages and stabs mewtwo in the cheast with the sword , the Pokémon yells in agony , Ganon starts laughing hysterically , mewtwo then takes the sword out of his cheats and uses recover , healing the wound , Ganon has flash backs of when he almost beat link and Mipha healed him , Ganon says no way , it can’t be , you’re not the hero of Hyrule , mewtwo says I don’t know what that is , Ganon says regardless I will kill you! mewtwo uses reads Ganons mind , mewtwo then sees Ganon taking out the sword of six sages to stab him again , Ganon takes out the sword of six sages , ganon rushes at the Pokémon , mewtwo then uses ice beam freezing Ganon , Ganon breaks out of the ice with the sword of six sages , Ganon then cuts off the Pokémons , tail with his sword , mewtwo falls down in pain , Ganon says that will stop you from using that stupid recover skill of yours .mewtwo then uses his mega stone and transforms into mega mewtwo Y , mewtwo uses psystrike on Ganon , mewtwo then uses ice beam on Ganon , mewtwo then uses aura sphere On Ganon , breaking the ice , Ganon says enough of these stupid games , Ganon then transforms into Dark Beast Ganon , mewtwo tries to use psychic on Ganon , the attack does nothing , mewtwo uses shadow ball on Ganon , the attack does nothing , Ganon then charges into mewtwo , mewtwo gets stomped on , Ganon then shoots a giant beam out of his mouth , insenerating Mewtwo And Killing him instantly , dark beast Ganon roars to victory and walks away to keep destroying Hyrule winner the winner is Ganondorf Ganondorf-80% Mewtwo-40% Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DBX written by Animal Dude Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Zelda vs Pokemon Themed fights Category:Force vs Magic themed battle Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Dbx Season 1 (by animal dude)